Silver Tongue
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Loki is stuck at yet another feast and he's in the need for a distraction. When Thor offers his help, he had no idea what he's getting into... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Rough Play. I hope you like and if u can, please leave a review! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Rough Play, Incest? (I mean...they didn't know it at the time but they weren't brothers...XD) **

**There's already an established Thor/Loki relationship in this so I just jumped right to the fun part. XD I hope u all like the steamy smut and if u have the time please leave a review...I'll appreciate it A LOT! X3 ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own Thor or any of the characters! **

_**Silver Tongue **_

Thor glanced at the god sitting beside him and smiled a lop-sided smile. Loki was staring into his goblet of wine and tracing lazy circles around the rim of the cup. He couldn't look more bored if he tried. Even his eyes looked ready to drop closed though Thor knew it was too early in the evening for his younger brother to be tired, especially since Loki was more of a night owl. He claimed reading during the night was far better because everyone else was asleep and he was surrounded by silence. Thor liked watching him get so absorbed between the pages of a book that nothing could catch his attention. He usually fell asleep long before Loki decided to close the reading material but he always woke up with the brunet in his arms. That was his favourite part of the day because he could draw Loki to the land of reality by moving his hand gently along his spine or through his raven strands. Sometimes he would wake him with a kiss and Loki always had a big appetite in the morning...

'It's not that bad Loki.' The green gaze turned to look at him through half lidded eyes and Thor couldn't help chuckling slightly.

'I can feel my life slowly ebbing away. Remind me why I have to stay here again?' Loki was looking past the royal table laden with delicacies at the full banquet halls. It looked fun but parties had never been his cup of tea and he quickly tired of pretending to care. Exploring more of Midgard's history seemed like a far more productive way to spend his evening but it wasn't like he had a say in the matter...

'Because you're the second son of Odin and this party is thrown in his honour.' Thor liked the festive atmosphere. He would have been drinking and arguing with his friends over some trivial battle related topic had Loki not been there. He longed to go but he didn't want to leave his brother alone, especially when he looked so miserable.

'Yes, for yet another victory over the barbaric clans in the South. I know, I know. I just don't understand why we must go through such lavish expenses for something so trivial. Of course he was going to win. He doesn't only outman the tribes but his technology is far superior. It's like celebrating the rise of the sun every morning.' Thor let Loki continue his chatter, happy to lose himself into the intelligent voice. He knew Loki was pointing out the obvious but he certainly didn't want the feasts to end! He didn't expect his father to lose to anyone, even if outmatched in both technology and man power, and he drank to that first most.

'Maybe I can provide a distraction and you can slip away.' Loki turned to look at him fully, his green eyes gleaming with such hope Thor chuckled again. A second later the younger man caught himself and narrowed his gaze slightly, as if deciding what to do, and Thor recognised the sudden impish shine in the emerald depths. He was familiar with that sight as well as with his ability to fight and he decided to do the smart thing for once and be cautious. Loki's troubles usually involved him somehow and, more often than not, they weren't pleasant surprises.

'A distraction you say? I was thinking of the same thing...' Loki's frown began to slowly morph into a grin and all of Thor's alarm bells went off simultaneously in a deafening cacophony of warnings. Yep, this was not going to bode well for him.

'I take that back. Whatever you're planning is not going to work this time. I won't fall for one of your tricks Loki.' Thor spoke with conviction and he wished he felt as certain as he sounded. Truth was, the younger man knew him better than he knew himself and he was a master manipulator. Most times he didn't even realize he was falling into a trap until the nets were already closed around him and his struggling was useless. Loki threw him a mockingly horrified look.

'Me? Tricks? Thor, I would never dream of such delinquent behaviour.' Loki didn't even bother to hide his sarcasm and he turned to look ahead of him, his wicked grin back in place, but the boredom was gone from his expression. Thor kept the corners of his eyes on his sibling, wearily wondering what creative disaster the man would pull of this time, but Loki looked perfectly content. Perhaps getting Thor to become paranoid was the trick... Perhaps he was reading too much into this... Thor thought he heard his name being called and he turned his head to glance at Sif giving him a wave from a table not so far away. The Warrior Three were gathered around her and they looked like they were having a great time, Volstagg and Hogun currently engaged in a match of arm-wrestling while Fandral cheered from the side line. The goddess of war pointed from them to him and Thor grinned widely, understanding what she was saying. They were going to come over once the match between the two men was over, though Thor figured that could go on for a few minutes longer.

When he turned back to Loki he immediately realized something was different. His smile dropped like a stone in the depths of a lake. The trickster was still looking ahead of him but something was missing from his eyes. It took Thor a few seconds to realize this was in fact one of the sorcerer's copy-cats. The clone was almost perfect, capable of deceiving even their father, but Thor knew Loki even better and he noticed the way his copies' eyes were a duller green than his usually fresh pine needles colour. It was something only someone who'd stared at Loki for a long time and committed every detail of his body to memory could tell. Thor glanced around him but there was no sign of another Loki. He scanned the crowds but there was no flash of green cape fluttering elegantly between the masses of merry bodies. He leaned back into his seat realizing the trickster must have made a run for it and was probably on his way to the library that very second. Suddenly the prospect of spending time with his friends didn't seem as great as before... He wished he could put a fake doppelganger in his seat as well and intercept his brother but alas, he hadn't been gifted with the art of illusion.

He nearly jumped out of his chair when he felt a pair of hands press to the insides of his thighs. He recognised that firm but sensual, slightly colder touch anywhere. He looked down but the bright red table cloth was hiding his legs and the man currently between them, having made his move before Thor could close them up. He resisted the urge to make a scene, least their little amorous game should become public knowledge, and every muscle in his body tensed like taunt bow strings.

'Loki!... Loki, what are you thinking?!...' He growled the question under his breath, knowing the other would hear him but convinced he was out of anyone else's ear shot. He had to ball his hands into fists just to keep them from reaching for the trickster whose palms continued to run along his thighs seductively.

'I already told you dear brother, I'm in need of a distraction.' Before Thor could bark something back at him, he noticed Sif's figure drift towards him and he bit back the words. 'Act naturally Thor or you'll get us both in trouble and you don't want that right?' The thunderer yearned to tell Loki to stop, though little pleasure tremors were already beginning to run along his skin at the promise of the bliss yet to come, but when he opened his mouth he greeted Sif instead and the following three warriors. She took a seat beside him while the men moved around the corner of the table, careful not to block Thor's view from the guests since he was still a prince and all...They greeted the pretend Loki as well and the clone inclined his head towards them in dismissive acknowledgement. Fortunately they were all used to the guy's antics and they didn't take much offence, even proud Sif let it slide, resolving instead to ignore him for the duration of the evening. Thor had to admit that was well played on Loki's part... He couldn't even begin to think of their reactions should they learn of the transgression taking place that very second under the table they were eating off of.

Fandral began to tell them of his latest romantic conquest, describing the questionably fortunate maiden in unnecessarily vivid words, and Thor tried to look like he was paying attention. It was becoming increasingly difficult when Loki moved his long fingers to the hem of his trousers and untied the string holding them around his waist, making sure all the while not to accidentally touch the one part of Thor eager to be in the centre of his attention. He could practically feel the grin on Loki's lips as he pulled the clothing just low enough to free his hardening member. He swallowed drily and hoped the others wouldn't notice his tenseness or the way his eyes darkened almost to navy. The spreading blush could be excused by the alcohol he'd already consumed and he pressed his lips in a tight line, silently begging them to keep quiet no matter what Loki did.

He took a deep breath as Fandral was cut off by Sif, spoiling his story by informing them all he'd been unsuccessful in his wooing to the amusement of Hogun and Volstagg. Thor joined in with a very forced laugh but they didn't seem to notice since Fandral jumped to defend his honour right away, resulting in a typical argument between him and the warrior lady. Thor decided it was safe to ignore them for a moment and he concentrated all his will power into keeping still as Loki's lips pressed against the skin just below his navel, his cool fingers tracing the length idly. Thor stomped his foot, a tremor of electricity running through it, as the thin lips descended and a wickedly skilful tongue darted out to touch the sensitive organ. Luckily the noise was drowned out by Volstagg's booming laughter. Thor leaned over the table's edge as if to pay closer attention to his friends but the truth was he needed the support.

Loki had always been a tease and Thor knew this slow torture was going to continue. He felt the lips close around the tip of his length and the tongue was pushed into the small slit, forcing a delicious slap of pleasure to run all along Thor's nervous system. He managed to grind his teeth just in time to catch the incriminating groan. The lips moved lower along his member, accepting more between their surprisingly cold fleshy cavern. The lower temperature only made the process that much more excruciating however and Thor fisted the table cloth as if with the intent to tear it apart. He felt a thin river of perspiration run down his face and it took all he had to nod occasionally at whatever the others were discussing. He hoped they didn't find it strange that he didn't participate with his own thoughts but nobody pointed it out and he figured they were discussing something very interesting indeed to bypass his obviously strained expression.

He exhaled sharply when he was fully sheathed inside Loki's mouth and his hips desired to jerk upwards until he hit the back of the trickster's throat. He felt the younger god place his hands across his thighs again, this time to hold him back from acting out his desires, and offered a silent thanks to him. Loki wasn't in a hurry to be caught either, though Thor was beginning to wonder about that considering his current actions... The lips around his member began to move and Thor felt Loki's silver tongue rub along the skin along the underside of his erection. The teeth scraped along his extra-sensitive flesh just enough to add another torture to the mix and Thor's knee reflexively hit the table in its jump before he could stop it. The goods across the table cloth rattled and his friends all turned to look at him in surprise but Loki didn't stop his movements in the slightest. He suffered a second of pure panic before he tried to remember what Loki would do under the circumstances. He'd lie.

'What happened next? I'm very eager to see how this will end.' Thor hoped Fandral hadn't actually already finished his tale... But it seemed Lady Fortune was smiling down on him and the charming blond flashed Sif a triumphant grin before continuing. She rolled her eyes and threw a glare at Thor. He knew he'd have to pay for that later though he had no idea what he did wrong, having heard nothing of their chatter. It was impossible to think, much less hear, with Loki's lips around his cock...

He could feel his impending doom approaching. He had no idea how he'd managed to keep as silent thus far but he didn't even entertain the notion of saying nothing when he'll reach his climax. Loki seemed not to care or not realize because his rhythm sped up instead of slowing down. Thor knew he was caught in the trickster's clever trap once more...Should the other stop he would probably go insane and should he continue and bring him to fulfilment then there was no telling what would happen... Either way, he was in deep trouble. He banged the palm of his hand flat against the table as a warning to Loki and shrugged when Sif looked at him again. He didn't trust his voice. He could almost taste the bliss on the tip of his tongue and for a second he forgot about his perilous situation only to have the whole of reality come clashing on top of his head in one swift second which send his head spinning. The pleasure stopped so suddenly Thor blinked like he'd just woken up form a pleasant dream but one which ended just a second too soon. No...Loki couldn't be that cruel! He couldn't leave him there with his cock painfully hard and out in the open while he was surrounded by dozens of guests!

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to look at the clone who was grinning at him in that way Loki always did when he was satisfied with something he'd done. The illusion winked at him before it dissolved into a green mist, catching the attention of all the nearby guests. Thor couldn't care less about them. He was ready to charge at anyone and anything which dared approach him and everyone felt it so they gave him a wide berth. Even Sif moved her chair slightly away, keeping a wary eye on the god of thunder's furious face.

He was going to make Loki pay for this dearly...

* * *

Loki didn't pay attention to his steps, his feet moving automatically down the memorised hallway. His eyes were too busy roaming over the black ink, the leather bound book opened before them and held between his pale fingers. It was a few hours past midnight and a few hours before the sun rise. In other words, it was time for Loki to head to his bed or else he would end up spending the entire following day catching up on his slumber, again. Time moved past him in a hurry when he was in the library... He didn't mind spending days on end amongst the dusty bound pages while he could barely mange an hour surrounded by people at a celebration. A small smile crossed his lips as he remembered the last party he'd attended and he wondered of Thor was going to give him the cold shoulder as his punishment. He wasn't particularly worried about that since he knew how to make the thunderer crack and he was certain he could make his way back into that large heart without much trouble.

He just re-directed his attention to the page before him when he felt a hard grip on his arm and he was pulled through an opened room. His book dropped to the floor in a forgotten heap and he had enough time to gasp, too dazed to do anything else, before he found himself into an unfamiliar room. The door banged shut behind him and he tried to turn around and face the other person present but two familiarly strong hands held his hips from twisting. Thor moved to press his chest into Loki's back and his lips immediately attacked his neck with bruising force. The trickster's eyes fluttered and he gasped again this time in pleasure rather than fright. They were in one of the guest bedrooms, if the vacant bed was any indication, and Loki had a pretty good idea what was going to happen across those snow white sheets in the very near future.

'You didn't think you could end things like that without consequence did you?' Loki loved it when the blond's voice became so low and resembled the roll of thunder. He laughed shakily, choking on the sound when Thor thrust against him, making it abundantly clear he was not in the mood for jokes.

'I thought you enjoyed it. Tell me, how long did you last before you had to excuse yourself?' Thor growled again and sunk his teeth into the pale flesh, making Loki fall silent. He was never going to forget that feast for the rest of his existence. It took him an abnormally long amount of time to calm his rampart heart and force the lust to dissipate and then he had to edge his hand under the table while nobody was looking to bring his trousers back up. That had certainly been fun... He'd left the halls, his storming steps making a guest nearly dive out of his way, and raced to his chambers where he finally managed to take care of his problem. Pictures of Loki begging for mercy as he drove into his tight entrance filled his mind and he resolved to act out those fantasies. His hands tightened their hold on Loki and the trickster hissed, the pain becoming a discomfort, but didn't try to push them away. He knew there was no stopping Thor when he got like this and he was frankly yearning for a little punishment himself...

'Leaving me like that was a big mistake brother and now you have to pay.' Loki could feel the promising breath dancing across his ear and he leaned harder into Thor's hold, grinding his pert rear against the future king's expectant crotch. He felt the hands move under his green tunic, groping the lithe muscles across his abdomen and chest, and he helped pull the shirt up over his head only to throw it somewhere to the ground. He wanted to feel the other's hot skin press into his cool one, not the material of his loose robe, but he was stopped again when he tried to twist around. Thor was not going to give him any control over the situation and the thought of being so utterly overpowered was strangely arousing. He exhaled a shaky breath when the older prince's lips returned to his neck and continued to move his hips incitingly. One of Thor's hands moved to his chest and the trickster moaned softly when the thumb pressed against one of his erect nipples. That was one of his biggest weaknesses and Thor knew it all too well.

Moans began to steam freely out of Loki's mouth when the thumb was joined by another finger and the sensitive flesh was pinched only to be massaged soothingly for the process to begin again. He moved a hand to press it to his mouth but Thor's sunk his teeth into his ear lobe a little sharply than before and he understood the silent command. He was not allowed to stifle any of the noises of pleasure which would no doubt break free from his larynx. Thor moved both hands to his nipples now and each nubbin was getting the treatment of their lives, making Loki dig his sharp nails into Thor's thighs. The action caused the older man to thrust his hips forwards suddenly and ferociously and Loki yelled at the delicious friction. He was pushed a step away and a moment later Thor was against him once more. The trickster bit his lips to stop himself from resorting to begging, his member pushing painfully against the tight leather of his black pants only from such simple foreplay. Unfortunately Thor knew what parts of him to touch to bring him to full arousal in record time and he hit another pleasure spot when he moved his lips to the tip of his spine, his incisors scraping softly against the protruding disks.

When Loki felt himself being pushed towards the bed he eagerly moved, careful not to break their contact. He was pushed over the edge of the bed and he had to stop his fall with his arms, leaving him in a very exposed position. Thor leaned over him and twisted his nipples even harder, making him yell out in pleasure and pain, losing track of where one ended and the other began. The lips was able to move lower along his spine at this angle and Loki felt a tear of relief spill when one of Thor's hands finally moved to pull his trousers down. He moaned when his member was freed from its confinements and he bucked his hips, hoping to entice the other's hand into holding it. Thor moved his hands back to his hips however and pulled the article of clothing down his elevated ass, running his palm over the freshly exposed skin before he gave it a firm slap. Loki heard the blond's smirk when he choked on his gasping moan at the sudden hit. He couldn't understand why it made him want more and he didn't question it.

His fists gripped the rumpled bed sheets desperately but he still held back from begging. Thor moved the slapping hand around to Loki's jumping length and enclosed it between his calloused fingers. Loki threw his head back in ecstasy from only having that heat envelop him while painfully acute pleasure continued to shoot through him at the tip of Thor's other hand still toying with his reddening nipple. He began moving into the hand, doing all the work by himself and swallowed a profane curse when Thor's brought his lips back to his ear. He could fell the other man's ragged breathing and it spurred him to buck harder like a stallion in heat. He felt Thor's own hard need press against him whenever he withdrew his hips from the blissful hand.

He cried out in dismay, hating how wanton his voice sounded, when he jerked his waist forwards only to find the hand gone. He didn't have to wonder about the reason behind its disappearance for long however and obediently opened his mouth when three fingers pressed against his lips. He sucked them in greedily, tasting the salty flavour of his own pre-cum on the skin, and twisted his tongue around the digits expertly. Thor was going to begin calling him Silver Tongue after this... He moaned around the digits as Thor started thrusting them inside his mouth, making Loki remember the other part of his brother which had been sliding along his tongue not so long ago. He regretted the loss of the fingers but he knew it wouldn't last and he spread his legs apart in anticipation. He felt Thor's hand settle on his hip, at long last releasing his nipple from its suffering, while the slicked one moved along the cleft of his ass. He opened his mouth to tell the other to hurry up just as the first finger pushed into him and his jaw clenched shut instead. Thor was not being slow and careful as usual. He pushed the intruder knuckle deep in one move and set a punishing rhythm from the very beginning.

Loki felt like he was losing sight of his sanity. His knees threatened to give out under him and he was grateful for Thor's supporting hand across his hip. He was pushed further onto the bed and his arms gave way, his upper frame crashing helplessly into the sheets. He attempted rising up again but found a pressuring hand pressing on his back and he shivered at the loss of control. A moment later the hand left its post but he didn't attempt disobeying Thor's unspoken command and pushed his fists harder into the bet as his hips were raised higher. The finger still inside him, stretching his tight ring of muscles, resumed its work and the thrusts were powerful enough to set his entire body rocking with the motion. It didn't take long for him to yearn for more and Thor gave it to him. The second and third digits joined their sibling in quick succession and pushed against every pleasure nerve inside the trickster. Loki felt the prickle of tears in the corner of his eyes at the sharp pleasure. He needed to find release but he knew Thor wouldn't give into his wish and fill him like only he could.

He even started to beg, his pleas mingling with all the other lewd noises which flowed freely from his gaping mouth. He was certain that would prompt the thunderer to give into his whims, like he always did, but his only reward was another sharp slap across the ass which only made him make more noise. He was truly desperate and he couldn't stop shivering. He felt the pleasure gathering into a bubble, filling it to the point of bursting but there was something preventing that most desired pop. Every touch from Thor became a torture and he begged his forgiveness, promising never to do anything like that again if only he would end his suffering. The fingers pushed harder inside him and he wondered if the other man was aiming to kill him.

'It's not so pleasant when you're on the receiving end, is it Loki?' The trickster shook his head, his throat raw from all the yelling not that he could probably even string a sentence together. 'But it's not over yet dear brother. Here comes my favourite part.' Loki didn't have time to ponder the strange words because as soon as the last one left Thor's mouth he found himself empty and he fell on the bed heavily. Thor's hands were gone and he managed to glance behind him, his lusty eyes widening in alarm when he saw the blond prince open the door and leave, closing it behind him. No, no, no, no! Thor was not going to leave him like that! Loki felt guilt at the realization he'd done the exact same thing to the other at the banquet but that was expected out of him...Thor was too good of heart to leave him while at the height of need! Then again, he had been wrong before contrary to popular belief...

It took all his remaining strength to push himself to his feet and pull his trousers up, covering just the absolute essentials. Even a blind person could see what he'd been doing and he didn't care if Odin himself happened to stroll down the corridor outside the shut door. He wanted, needed, Thor. Loki pulled the door open only to come face to face with a wide, triumphant grin stretched across the object of his desire's face. Thor was standing before him, his hair dishevelled from all the moving, with obvious satisfaction across his face.

'I hope this-' He didn't have time to finish whatever he was going to say as Loki's hands shot out and grasped the hem of his robe, pulling him against him and devouring his lips in a ravenous kiss. Anyone could have seen them but the usually secretive Loki didn't seem to care in the slightest. Thor was the one who had to push the younger god back into the room so he could shut the door behind him, twisting their bodies so he had the trickster's back pressed against the wood. He didn't waste any time in tearing Loki's trousers off once more while the pale fingers scraped at his own garments, eager to leave future tell-tale red lines edged into his skin. Thor moved a hand to Loki's thigh and brought a leg up, feeling it wrap around his waist automatically. He didn't have to wait before he could push himself into that long awaited warmth radiating from Loki. This part was the only one which wasn't strangely cold like the rest of his body but Thor was not in the right frame of mind to ponder that strange realization further.

He thrust into the eager tunnel, feeling Loki's other leg move around him as well, while his tongue pushed into the younger god's mouth. He was going to take everything Loki had to offer and the fingers tugging at his hair demandingly told him that was exactly what was expected of him. They moved in a harsh rhythm, Loki's groans swallowed by Thor when his back hit the door with every movement. He hoped it wouldn't bruise later since that was not going to be a pleasant experience... He also hoped nobody would be walking outside the door anytime soon since he couldn't keep silent even if he tried. He'd already been on the brink of completion and he knew Thor had been holding out as well from the vicious movements of his pelvis. It didn't take long for both of them to fall off the proverbial edge, Loki drowning into the ocean of pleasure first. He only managed to groan when he felt strong hands lift him with ease and fling him onto the bed, his legs spread a moment later. Thor continued to penetrate him like a battering ram until Loki felt himself being filled deeper than anything other than his brother could fill. He moaned his name through his haze of bliss and responded to the over-powering kiss placed on his lips by letting his jaw go slack.

He'd never been fucked so hard he was driven to unconsciousness before but Thor managed to do it and Loki could feel the pleasant ether of darkness calling softly to him. He didn't see a reason to resist the sway.

* * *

**X3! I hope you liked it and don't shy from leaving that review...O3o Thank u in advance! XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
